Naruto's Secret Adventure
by SupernaturalPirateGirl
Summary: I bet you couldn't take this measly seal off, I could too! Prove it! Both Naruto and Kyuubiare turnned into a chibi foxes, is set in the middle of his training with Jiraiya,and is being updated and rewriten soon
1. prologue

Naruto's secret adventure:

**A.N: Ok people I'm working on this story again, I've redone the prologue and also working on rewriting the first chapter, and the second as well…I think I should be able to post the second chapter by Wednesday of next week, so thank you for your patience. **

Prologue:

Naruto had only seen this place a few times in his life…but here he was…meditating in front of the nine tailed demons prison…just like Jiraiya had told him too…well he was…until a certain fox interrupted him.

"**What are you doing brat?" **

"I'm meditating…and if you don't mind, SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed at the fox…he was frustrated…he was suppose to connect with his inner self…and it was hard when the stupid demon was laying there watching him. But of coarse the gigantic fox didn't notice…or care.

"**Well…why don't you go do that somewhere else? You just sitting there is annoying me more then when you talk…and that's saying something" **

Naruto looked up at the fox and took a deep breath…he wasn't going to get distracted by a stupid fox demon.

"**You know there really isn't a point in you training…you're weak, and someone who is weak will always be weak," **

Naruto laughed a little at the demons phrase, and the fox didn't seem to like him laughing.

"**What? Why are you laughing pest?" ** He asked seeing the boy look up at him with a smile, making Kyuubi growl in annoyance.

"You sound like Neji," Naruto said still laughing at the similarities between the fox and the Hyuga. Naruto never thought about how the fox acted compared to the old Neji and it was funny how similar they were.

"**Well then…this Neji must have more sense then you…whose sense is almost nonexistent," **The Kyuubi said in a monotone voice, as he started to place his large head down onto his paws.

"I have sense!" Naruto screamed at the fox as he got up, ready to prove it to the large fox in front of him.

"**Oh I'm not so sure…to have sense implies you have knowledge…and I have yet to see you display any" **The fox said as his head once again rose to meet the young boys glare.

"I do too have sense! And knowledge to!" Naruto screamed at the fox, angry that everyone always thought he was dumb.

"**Oh really…Ok then…answer me this then Kit… what is the strongest kind of Jutsu?" **The demon fox asked knowing the answer was right before his eyes…literally.

"Oh that's easy! It's Nin-jutsu" Naruto said as he held up his fist to show emphasis.

Kyuubi sighed and looked at the young boy in front of him, **"why do I even bother? Well that's not the strongest type brat…the strongest type of jutsu is…the sealing Jutsu…I mean look at this cage…I have faced many nin-jutsu and** **none of them have stopped me doing as ** **I wish…but this Jutsu can stop me from attacking you right now! You have to be truly wise and strong to take a seal like this one off. And you…you couldn't probably take off a simple seal!" **

"Oh yeah…then how do you explain this?" Naruto screamed at the fox as he ran forward and grabbed the seal the held the cage closed…pulling at it with all his might…the seal lifting slightly off the cage.

"_**Wait…is the brat actually taking the seal off?" **_The Kyuubi asked himself as he realized what was happening…a wide smile crossing his face as he did. **"I'm free!" **Kyuubi yelled as he lunged forward at the cage.

But just then Naruto reached his limit…and let go of the seal…letting it take its proper place back on the cage. "Darn…I almost had it…but I think I've proven my point! Right Kyuubi…Kyuubi…are you there?" Naruto asked as he looked into the seemingly empty cage…before…

"AHHHH!"


	2. This is way too weird

Chapter one: This is way too weird

Naruto started to stir. Slowly waking up from his temporary black out, _'Stupid fox…'_ Naruto thought as he started to sit up… he couldn't believe the fox had tricked him into almost taking the seal off!!! _**"I hate you too brat" **_said a voice from some where to the far left of Naruto…making Naruto jump almost five feet into the air.

'_Kyuubi…Kyuubi is that you?" _Naruto asked out as he looked around him…trying to find the source of the voice.

"_**Of coarse it is! Who else do you think could hear your thoughts and talk back inside your head?" **_The voice replied as a small fox walked out of the bushes close by…it had piercing red eyes and…nine tails!

'_Ha ha, you're a tiny fox!__' _Naruto laughed as he looked upon the demon who started to emit chakra…making the air feel thick and heavy.

'_**You dare mock me? I the lord of all demons' **_The Kyuubi asked as his chakra reached it's maximum…but seeing as most of it was sealed, it was only about…a fourth of what an adult human would have…but the blood lust and hate was seeped into it…making it seem as though it was a monster of its own.

But Naruto…having used the chakra himself…didn't really mind. _'No of coarse not,' _He said sarcastically before adding a question of his own into the conversation, _'hey fox…why are you a chibi fox?'_

The Kyuubi looked down at him and frowned, _**'probably the same reason you are' **_he said smiling at Naruto who was about two feet from him.

Naruto's eyes went wide…and then he started to panic…he tried to stand up…only to find himself unbalanced and wobbly. He then ran on all fours to the nearby river…letting out a yelp of surprise at seeing a small fox where his own head should be… and it probably didn't help when a small whine came out of his mouth instead of his own voice.

"_What did you do?" _Naruto asked as he ran back to the fox lord anger now working its way into his panic.

"_**Me? Nothing…you were the one who touched the seal…not me…" **_The Kyuubi said smiling to himself as he saw the young kit in front of him pout.

"_Well you tricked me! And when Jiraiya gets back…Jiraiya…what are we going to do? He can't see me like this!" _Naruto said as he realized the panic it would cause his teacher…and then the anger that will probably come after.

"_**I don't know…the way I see it…we have two options…one is to try and tell him what happened…or two, we can run away and go seek that loud lady…"**_

"_Sakura?"_

"_**No the older one…"**_

"_Tsunada…And I pick the second option…and maybe we can get back before Jiraiya realizes I'm gone!" _Naruto told Kyuubi as he ran off hoping to get as much distance between himself and his Sensei.

"_**Hey genius…your village is the other way…" **_Kyuubi commented as he slowly followed Naruto…seeing he _had_ too.

"_Oh…I knew that," _Naruto said with a smile as he turned and ran the other way, Kyuubi trailing after him.

"_**This is going to be one long week…" **_

Jiraiya:

"Hey Naruto…I hope your hung…Naruto?" Jiraiya asked out as he entered the camp sight…finding it empty.

"Naruto…Damn it…"

_**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter…but I'm trying to write a billion different stories at once…and I just wanted to re-reedit this chapter…the next one SHOULD be coming out soon…and not to worry…I am working on this story again!**_


End file.
